Under the Tree
by Foxzet
Summary: Oneshot. PataGato. My first fluff, however I might write more as I had fun writing this. Patamon and Tailmon spend an evening under the tree, watching the sunset... Please R&R!


Tailmon and Patamon were sitting under a tree and watching the sunset. Tailmon's head was resting on Patamon's belly, and she was smiling peacefully. Patamon was gently stroking her head. "Mmm... That feels good..." Tailmon murmured. "Thanks, Pata-kun." "Anything for you, Tail-chan." Patamon replied and smiled. He lowered his hand a little, and was now petting her right cheek. Patamon still lowered his hand, and now scratched Tailmon's chin. "Aah..." Tailmon sighed out of pleasure, and started purring. "Gotcha..." Patamon said, and smiled a little.

"Huh?" Tailmon asked. "You said to me that you never purr." Patamon explained. "Tha, that was cheating!" Tailmon insisted, but was actually laughing a little. "Sorry." Patamon said. "But I love it when I hear you purring. It makes me feel comfortable to know that you're feeling good." "Aaw..." Tailmon said. They continued looking at the last rays of sun. "Feeling good?" Patamon asked Tailmon as he started stroking her head again. "A little." Tailmon replied, and gave Patamon a smile that gave him chills.

"Pata-kun?" She asked. "Yeah?" Patamon replied. "Could you... Could you rub my back?" Tailmon asked, and blushed a little. Patamon looked surprised at first, but then he smiled and said "Anything for you, Tail-chan." Tailmon sat up, and Patamon started rubbing her back. "Aah... Yes..." Tailmon muttered, and moaned satisfiedly. Her tail started wiggling around, tickling Patamon's belly. He didn't mind at all: It felt kinda good, actually. "You're so good at this, Pata-kun..." Tailmon stated. "Wait... I want to show you something." Patamon replied.

"AAH!" Tailmon screamed, and fell down to the ground, gasping. "Whooaa..." She uttered. "How did that feel?" Patamon asked. "What... What did you do to me?" Tailmon asked. "That felt way too good..." "It's a little trick Takeru taught me." Patamon replied and grinned. "He does that to Hikari whenever she feels worried. It makes you forget all worries, all pain, all everything." "Well, it did it to me..." Tailmon stated. She tried to get up, but was too exhausted to do it. "Man... I can't get up..." She muttered. "Really..." Patamon said quietly, and grinned.

"No, you're not gonna-" Tailmon said, but started laughing uncontrollably: Patamon started tickling her soles. "NOO!" Tailmon screamed and laughed. "Please, Pata-kun, stop!" "Why?" Patamon asked. "You seem to be enjoying it." He was right: Tailmon WAS enjoying it. However, she felt embarrassed to think herself laughing like a little girl. "Stop, stop, STO-OP!" Tailmon screamed, and was waving her hands all around. Suddenly, she accidentally scratched Patamon's cheek. "Oh no... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that..." She said worriedly.

"It's, it's okay." Patamon replied, and rubbed his cheek. "No it's not." Tailmon insisted. "I did this to you, so..."  
Tailmon grabbed Patamon's hand, put it away, and started licking Patamon's cheek. "Ah... Tail-chan..." He uttered, and gasped a little. "You like it, don't you Patamon?" Tailmon asked him. "It's funny how little, innocent things can make people feel so weird." She pushed Patamon to the ground, restrained his arms, and started licking all around his face. "Mmm..." Patamon muttered. Tailmon licked the tip of his nose, before stopping.

"Can I rub your back again?" Patamon asked. "O-oh, sure." Tailmon replied. "But don't do your trick again, okay?" "As you wish, Tail-chan." Patamon replied. Tailmon got up from Patamon, and sat to the ground. However, after rubbing her back a little, Patamon soon hugged her from behind. "Uh?" Tailmon wondered, and looked back. "Gotcha..." He said quietly, and smiled. Tailmon smiled, and stroke his head. Soon, she turned around and hugged Patamon back. They cuddled for two minutes before letting go of each other.

"That was nice..." Tailmon said quietly. "Yeah, me too..." Patamon replied. "I want to lick you again, Pata-kun."  
Tailmon stated. "Okay, knock yourself out." Patamon replied. This time, Tailmon slammed Patamon against the tree they had been under, and licked his face. However, she soon reached his mouth, and instead of keeping licking, she gave him a big, wet kiss. Patamon was surprised at first, but closed his eyes and kissed her back. They kissed until they had to catch air again. That stupid lack of oxygen.

"Thanks." Patamon said to her. "You're welcome." Tailmon replied. Patamon hugged her again. "I love you, Tail-chan." He whispered to her ear. "I love you too, Pata-kun." Tailmon replied, and hugged him back. Soon, Patamon sat under the tree again, and Tailmon rested her head on Patamon's belly. Patamon started stroking her head again, and they watched as the last rays of sun disappeared.


End file.
